


One Night Stand

by Jojisgirl247



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Spanish Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojisgirl247/pseuds/Jojisgirl247
Summary: Octane and Lifeline win a match and go to celebrate their victory, they get drunk and Lifeline ends up getting jealous of another woman Octane and Lifeline have feelings for one another and get down and dirty
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I have been looking EVERYWHERE for Octane x Lifeline ships and a little nsfw but for the love of god I cannot find anything good! SO I decided upon myself to write one myself, not that ots good but I just wanted to see more fanfics like this. it is currently 4 am and I have been writing this since 9pm and everything is blurry! So like, enjoy!

  
It had been a long day for the Apex Legends, yet again preforming another game on the island grounds. Today the victory was the team Lifeline, Octane and Bangalore they had gave a great fight and their success was very bountiful. For each game you win you got a somewhat large check to do whatever you pleased with, some would use it for giving it to those in need or others would use it for personal gains. Each member of the team had their idea on what to do with the money that they had earned from each game, but first things first is to go celebrate! After each match, all of the legends would head to Mirages bar to get a drink and rest their tired minds. Bangalore had just had enough of her two teammates constant bickering; she was surprised they even won today.

"Wow, wow, wow ! What a great victory today amigas! I can't wait to get back out there!" Octane pattered is bionic feet rapidly against the bar floor. Bangalore and Lifeline had been slowly sipping on their local beers and watching the thin man jitter frantically. Lifeline rolled her eyes and gave her teammate a hard punch to the forearm.

"Great victory? If you didn't 'ave us watching you're back out there, ya woulda had a matching set of arms for ya legs!" Which was true. Out in the games, Octane could be quite reckless, he loved the adrenaline that would pulse through his veins with each match. So many times he wouldn't even realize he had hurt himself during a match until he was on the ground choking on his own blood that flooded in his mask.

"Aye Che, don't be so mad! We won didn't we?" He looks at Bangalore. Even though he still had his face gear on, she could still imagine how stupid his grin must have look under his mask.

"He's right, we did a pretty kick ass match today. Its over now, let's just enjoy tonight and get off his back will you?" As much as she hated to agree with Octane, Lifeline was really critical of him to the point where everyone had become annoyed every now and then. Lifeline rolled her eyes and leaned back in the booth. The bar was really dim lit, but very classy to extent. There was a light smell of cigars and sweet bourbon in the air, coming to Mirage's bar was the best way to end a night. Mirage had been at the bar mixing a drink for a beautiful blonde woman sitting on the bar stool, he had cloned himself to take a seat next to her and ogle her. Wraith, Wattson and Caustic had been having a conversation about trap making at the pool table while Gibby and Pathfinder had been playing a game of darts. Everyone else had been sitting in their own tables and just talking about their everyday life, there were even some locals/sponsors of the games wondering around in the bar talking about the stats of each legend. The 3 champions had made small talk for a bit until someone came wondering by there table. It was a young woman with light brown skin and long straight hair, she had been wearing a skin tight red strapless dress and red bottomed pointed high heels. She was stunning to look at, she caught their attention right away.

" Hello there legends! I am so sorry to bother you, but I am such a huge fan! My name is Erina!" she had extended her long hand over to Octane first to exchange in a greeting. He shook her hand, and she passed it around to the other two.

"Hello , nice to meet ya! What can we do for ya?" Lifeline had smiled at her, she had to look up from the table, she was very tall and lengthy compared to other women she had seen. Erina had pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled nervously.

" I am a representative from the local Apex Games sponsors! On behalf of my company I wanted to give you all my congratulations on your match! You guys seem to be fan favorites! She had smiled warmly.

"Thank you, ma'am that is appreciated, but Im not sure we are fan favorites to be honest." Bangalore had raised her bottle to take a sip and give her a nod.

"Well, you certainly are some of my favorite legends! Especially you Mr. Octane, I have to say you always impress me when you're out there!" She had blushed and winked at the smaller man. Octane was oblivious and couldn't read women at all, so he didn't understand the hint of flirtation she was giving off. However, Lifeline had noticed this and felt a twinge of irritation crawl up her spine, should couldn't understand why though.

"Thank you chica! I try my best!" He patted his hands on his knees rapidly, he did like compliments.

"I was wondering if I could speak to you privately , I have a table over there we could chat at for a little bit. It is of very important matters to your career!" She had pointed to a table in the far corner of the bar, it was the nicest table there.

"Oh really? Sure! I have to warn you though senorita, Ill be need another round of drinks!" he perked up and rose from the table, he had followed her across the room over the private table. Lifeline had watched the two leave and felt her hand ball up to a fist.

"He's so stupid! That girl obviously just wanted him. Ugh, I don't know how he does it!" Lifeline took a swig at her beer and slammed it down on the table. Bangalore seemed amused by her partners sudden change in attitude and became curious.

"What seems to be the problem little miss? Are you upset that your boytoy is chatting up someone else?" She was only joking of course but Lifeline had a wild blush on her face and turned away.

"He is not my 'boytoy'! Its not like that at all Anita, shut up!" Bangalore had chuckled and waved down Mirage to bring more drinks to the table.

"No need to get all worked up over nothing, besides Octane only has eyes for you…" She leaned back and had taken the two bottles of beer that Mirage's decoy had brought to the table. She handed one to Lifeline, which she reluctantly accepted.

"That is not true Anita. Silva' is like my brother to me! My stupid little brother…" She took a sip and had kept her eyes on the two across the room.

That Erina woman was very attractive and knew how to flaunt her beauties, she had been leaning over to Octane exposing her breast and hand kept rubbing her delicate fingers over his hands. Octane still wasn't smart enough to know that she was trying to seduce him. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but from looking at all of his crazy body movements Lifeline was sure he was telling her some crazy story. She was eating all that crap up and giggled like a teenage girl, this drove Lifeline crazy.

" Is that why you're so over protective over that spazz? "Bangalore smirked. Lifeline and folder her arms and let her body sink into the booth, she felt a slight buzz spread through her chest into the rest of her bloodstream from the alcohol.

" I have known Octavio for years, the one time I didn't protect , well lets just say that everything was still attached… I just wish he wouldn't hurt himself so much ya know ? I worry about my Silva…" Lifeline and Octane had been really good friends for years, but had a falling out when Octane had lied to her and ran away after she had given him his bionic legs. After the accident she had taken care of him and made sure he had been given the top-quality of any prosthetic, to repay her for her kindness he had ran away. She had tried tracking him down and messaging him but he didn't care, he was to hyped up on dare devil stunts to care. He figured if Lifeline could make him such amazing prosthetic for his legs, then the rest of his body was just as expendable and could make more upgrades to do more dangerous stunts with no worry. Lifeline had enough of his selfishness and self-destructive tendencies and they had a falling out until the games started. To this day, she was still hurt by his foolishness to go 'plus ultra'. When the war had ended and the Apex Games had started, they had met back up and slowly began speaking again. Octane really did miss his friend, but she wouldn't forgive him so easily. Since then, she had always been watching his back during matches just to make sure he wouldn't kill himself. Bangalore sighed and gave her comrade a friendly pat on her shoulder.

" I know what you mean solider, you have to tell him sooner or later though. Its will eat you alive until you do." Lifeline had grimaced and raised her eyebrow in confusion.

" What are you getting at'?" Bangalore raised both or her eyebrows and gave her friend a wary glare before glancing back at Octane. Lifeline had made her gaze back to Octane, and gasped at the sight. There were tons of empty glasses son the private table and Erina had been sitting on his lap. His left leg was off and he held it his hand, pretending to play it like a guitar while sloppily singing a little tune. Erina was rubbing her hands all over his chest and she had been making her way up to his face. Lifeline felt like she had been kicked in the stomach by 6 of Mirages decoys. With no hesitation she had burst from her seat and rushed her way across the bar, pushing chairs and people out of her way.

" You" she glared at Octane and wrapped her strong hands around his biceps before yanking him up.

"We are leaving you! And you," she had glared down at

" I cant believe how unprofessional you are! Stay away from this dummy or else ya will find a boot in your ass!" Erina's face had been flushed red with embarrassment, everyone had now been staring at the scene. Erina had bowed her head down to avoid eye contact before gathering her things and making her way out.

"Whatcha all looking at? Mind to ya own buisness!" She had hissed, everyone had nervously looked away and went back to their own conversations. Lifeline and swiped Octanes leg that he was holding and placed it back on.

"Woah, woah ,woah Che! What is the probelma?" Octane was struggling to yank her off, but she tightened her grip and dragged him towards the door.

" You are the problem you idiot, we are leaving now!" Bangalore watched the two leave the bar hastily and laughed to herself, 'those two just need a room' before making her way to go chat with Wraith.

* * *

Lifeline had held Octane up with one arm slung over her shoulder, he was very drunk and she wasn't that sober either. Thank goodness all of the housing for the legends was only a half a mile away from the bar, and it was private area so they wouldn't be in any danger.

"Where are we going chica?" Octane slurred out. Lifeline rolled her eyes and continues to drag his limp body down the street.

" I am taking you home Silva', ya made yourself look like a fool tonight!" She growled, they were almost there, she had stopped under a street light to take a breath. Octane had began to giggle and leaned his head into her shoulder.

"Hmmm you worry to much Che, I want to keep drinking lets go back and have some fun!" He wrapped his arms around her neck and all of his weight shifted downward. He was quite heavy and she began to fall over before catching him.

"What is wrong with ya?! Ugh!" She had put his legs around her waist and carried him piggy bag style. Finally after a few more minutes, they had made it to Octanes housing residence and Lifeline let herself inside.

"There we go…"She had made her way to the tiny living room and set her friend down on the sofa. Octane flopped his body and spread out his limbs to stretch.

"Ughhhhh I don't want to be here Che! Its so boring, lets do something!" He tugged on her pant leg. Lifeline sighed and had removed his legs to get him more comfortable.

"No Silva', just go to sleep will ya? Ya not yourself!" She had sat down next to him and rested her head against the wall, she felt really light and dizzy herself. She was a lightweight whenever she drank, but tonight she couldn't remember how much she drank. Octane had made his over to her side and rested his head in her lap.

"You ok chica?" He folded his arms across his chest and looked up at her tired face. Her eyes were halfway open and her face was painted a light pink, it felt so weird to have him on her lap so close.

"Ye ye, I am just tired that's all… I need to go home soon." She whispered. She just wanted to go home and forget this night.

"Why don't you stay the night with me? You are pretty drunk Hermana!" He giggled. She scoff and sat up, she tried to look into his eyes but his stupid gear was still on.

"I cant Octavio, I need to get home and rest in my own bed." She had slid his glowing green goggles off of his eye and then next his facemask. Ajay had almost forgotten how human he looked without all his gear. His eyes were narrow and had a unique deep brownish green hue. His skin was rough and covered in scars from years of accidents and plush pink lips. Lifeline smiled and tossed aside his gear.

"You are so guapo you know that…?" She whispered, not even realizing what she had said. Octane seemed confused by her remark, but for the first time in a while felt flattered by a woman. He had blinked a few times before smirking cockily.

"Ya think so Che? I knew you couldn't resist the charm of Ol Silva!" He rubbed his chin and winked at her playfully. She grimaced and pushed his head off her lap before trying to stand.

"Oh shut up, im not as dumb as that woman from earlier. Your 'charm' doesn't affect me" she rubbed her eyes and stretched her body.

_"Que quieres decir?"_ He rubbed the back of his head. Lifeline made her way to the door.

" I know ya not that stupid Silva… that woman was all ova ya tonight, I know how much you liked it…"She blushed, her hand was on the door knob but couldn't find the strength to open it. she was so dizzy, next thing she knows shes on her knees and leaning her head against the door. She was super drunk too. Octane laughed and put his legs back on, then he wobbled his way over to her side to help her up. At this point she was annoyed and didn't want his help; she smacked his hand away and boosted herself up by her knees.

"I don't want ya help stupid. Now leave me alone" Octane had swept her legs under with his leg and caught her in his arms, he was holding her in a bridal position and carried her upstairs. Lifeline had thrashed her body, trying to reject him but he ignored her and laid her down in his bed.

"Don't be so feisty Che, you can stay here in my bed and i'll sleep on the couch, just get some rest!" He smiled and sat at the foot of her bed.

"I hate you…" She swung her arm and slapped his back playfully.

" No you don't…" he started to tuck her in but she kept throwing off the covers.

"Yes I do! How would you know? "she growled. Octane shook his head and got real close to her face. His mouth was over her ear and she could feel his hot breath breathe into her. She froze for a moment waiting for his response.

"Because I knew you'd be jealous…I know you really like me chica, that's why you are following me huh?.." He pulled away and winked. Lifeline was pissed, her face was bright red and kicked his chest away from her.

"That's not true! I just want to protect you Silva! You're so dumb and always hurt yourself for no reason!" she yelled. For some reason her eyes felt wet and warm. Suddenly Octanes playfully flirty face had turned into a fearful concerned one.

" Che! What is wrong?! I am so sorry I was just kidding!" He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and tried to give her a comforting squeeze. At this point the tears wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard she tried.

" You don't get it do ya Octavio?! It hurts me so much when I watch you hurt yourself out there! The day you lost your legs I felt so guilty! And you didn't even care!" She pushed his grasp off her and had wiped her tears from her freckled face. Octane just sat there and listened attentively, It was unusual for him to be so still and serious, but he had cared about Ajay Che like no one else. She was so special and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

" It was so weird to see you here again, I thought things would be different but they aren't! You keep hurting yourself over and over again! It worse than before and I don't know why! Octavio… please…." She threw herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Octane had wrapped his arms around her and set his chin on her head.

"I am sorry Ajay Che… I never meant to hurt you…" he whispered and hugged her tighter.

" I was just having fun that's all... I should have never left…"

"You're stupid Octavio…" She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but laugh too, her warmth was contagious.

"I missed you so much Silva…"

"I missed you too Ajay…" Lifeline had listed her head from his shoulder and found herself looking into Octanes eyes. His eyes were so wild and full of energy, while her were cool and calming the longer they looked at each other the more tension grew in the room. Lifeline wasn't sure if it was her deepest feelings coming out or just the alcohol rushing through her veins making her act out, but she had closed the gap between their faces. Her soft wide lips had smashed onto his thin smooth ones, her eyes were closed and she held her breath. She could feel Octanes body tense up I from the sudden touch, but shortly relaxed his nerves. He had closed his eyes and leaned forward more into her body. they held the kiss for a moment until Octane pulled away. Now it was his turn to be shocked and flustered by her, his face was deep red and eyes wider than ever.

"Che…" he whispered. Her small hand had been placed on his mouth before shushing him.

"Don't… just don't say anything else…" he had nodded quickly before removing her hand and then throwing himself onto her small frame. He wrapped his toned arms around her waist and pulled her close to him in no time . Lifeline pulled him closer and laid down on the bed, Octane was on top of her now kissing her as if this was their last night alone. He was so hungry, so lustful he never knew he wanted a adventure like this before. He pushed his tongue against her lips to beg for permission enter, which she happily obliged. Her lips parted slowly and his tongue had rushed into her, exploring every inch of her mouth and tasting the beer in her breath, it was so hot and inviting. He wanted more of her, he bit down on her lip gently and began a trail of kisses from the corner of her mouth, all the way down to her neck.

" O-Octavio…" shuttered underneath his touch, it drove him wild to hear her once strong voice become so weak and delicate. 'More' he thought 'I want to hear her say my name again'. It was his goal now. His teeth sunk into her tough skin and sucked near her collar bone. She stretched her neck out to give him more room to explore her body.

"Octavio?" she moaned. He hummed to acknowledge her but still kept kissing her sweet little neck.

"Touch me…" She had kissed his cheek and grabbed his right hand, leading him down to her breast.

"Yes Che…." He had found his way under her shirt and rubbed his fingers over her breast before giving it a gentle squeeze. She moaned and leaned more into his touch. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple until it became hard and sensitive. Lifeline hissed and squeezed his arms. He continues to kiss his way down to her chest; he used his teeth to lift her shirt off her body like a hungry animal ripping the skin off his prey. Her top half was bare and free to touch as he pleased, he started to attack her breast and created deeper purple hickies all over. While his mouth and his right hand were occupied with her chest, his left hand traveled down to her waistline, swiftly making his way under her underwear. His fingers felt how moist her womanly parts were before even entering her with his fingers.

"Oh fuck…" she panted; she was all this excited for him? He had never felt so tempted by anyone before. His index finger had made circular rubbing motions over her clit to get her to relax more. Lifeline gasped and bit her lip, she felt so hot right now. So much was happening, but it felt so good. After rubbing her bean, he inserted one finger into, steadily pushing in and out of her.

"Ah!" she moaned and ripped his cap off his head so she could run her fingers through his scruffy curly brown hair. He loved her noises, all he wanted to do was make her scream for him. Instead of focusing his mouth on her breast, he decided there were sweeter places he wanted to try tasting.

" _Dios mio_ Che, I love how sweet you sound… I want to see how sweet you taste too.." he chuckled and then left more trails on kisses down her tone body. He hastily removed her bottoms to expose her complete nude body. He took a moment to admire how she looked, she was indeed a strong woman. Her body was small, but strong in all the right places, her hips were wide and her waist small, a perfect hourglass shape. The longer he stared, the tighter the bulge in his pants became.

" _Hermosa_ …" he gawked at her beauty. Lifeline blushed and became slightly anxious.

"Wait…. Take off something too. Please…" Octane hadn't realized that he was still fully clothed, he nodded and ripped off his vest, now his chest was bare as well. He was cover in scars and tattoos scattered among his body, Lifeline thought it was hot. He got right back to work, he lifted her up by her thighs and spread her legs apart and kissed the inner parts of her. His tongue traced line up and down her inner thighs teasingly before placing his mouth on her feminine bottom lips.

"Fuck!" Lifeline arched her back at the new sensation and wrapped her fingers in his hair. His tongue swirled around her clit on and off giving it a sucking motion. He pushed his face deeper into her and let his long tongue slide into her hole, in and out and all around he went. Lifeline was going wild, she felt like she was in a heated trance it felt magical and spontaneous.

"Oh Octavio! Yes!" She yelled and pushed his head deeper into her. She felt her hips start to buck feverishly, wanting him to just make her get off here and now. Just to make it better, he reentered his fingers inside of her, this time two at a time. He pumped into her quickly and did his best to stretch her tight hole. She was so close to climax but to her displeasure, he pulled away quickly and pushed her hips down on the mattress. She whined and looked up to find the man smirking back at her while he licked his fingers that her inside of her.

"You taste like a goddess Che…" He moaned. He quickly ripped off his bottoms and his large member bounced out from his crotch. Lifeline couldn't believe that he was hiding such a large specimen under all those tight clothing. She was impressed, all she could do was watch it. Octane noticed her staring and became self-conscious, he had never let anyone see him naked before come to think of it. Most of the time he didn't care how he looked but now that he was intimate with someone he care about a lot, he felt so vulnerable. He held his breath and looked down, he felt ashamed for how he looked. He couldn't imagine how sad it made Lifeline to look at his body, to see how broken and torn apart he had become over the years. He wrapped his arms around his torso and slightly turned away.

"i-I am sorry you have to look at me like this…"It was barley audible. Lifeline sighed and stood next to him at the side of the bed, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her.

"Octavio… I don't care what you look like. You are the most handsome man I ever laid eyes on… I .." she slid her hands down to neck and pulled him closer.

"I love ya with all my heart. I always have Silva". She spoke softly. Octane would have teared up if he wasn't so horny, in response he grabbed her once more and kissed her more deeply and passionately than he ever had before. God, he fucking loved this woman. And tonight, he was going to show her how much he did. Lifeline wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled in her kiss, Octane laid her down excitedly and positioned the tip of his member into her entrance.

"Are you ready _mi amor_?" His green eyes sparkled, he had never been so happy with Ajay before, he wanted to make sure she would feel every last inch of his love/lust inside of her. She kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Go ahead Octavio, I want you inside of me…" she rubbed her fingers along the smalls of his back and gave him a wink. Octane bit his lip in excitement and placed his hands on her hips, he was angled to enter her perfectly. They both took a deep breath before Octane pushed the tip of his thick cock inside. It pushed between her lips and slowly stretch her hole open. Lifeline moaned and shut her eyes tightly, just the tip was enough to make her collapse. After a second, he pushed himself deeper inside, half of his shaft was now hidden in her cave. Her walls were squeezing his cock nice and snug, and he wasn't even all the way in yet! Octane rolled his eyes into the back of his head and bit his bottom lip, it felt so right. He left his cock in for a little bit so she could adjust to his size.

" Mmmm Silva, you're so big… keep going love." She smiled. He didn't need to be told twice, he pushed the rest of his cock in and felt the base it touch her lips. Lifeline almost screamed and arched her back, he was so much. Not different from any other time, Octane was known to have a big personality, I guess everything about him was larger than life. His grip on her hips was so tight that his nails ended up sinking into her skin, he began to pump himself into her gently, he rose her legs over his shoulder and held her calves. Lifelines red buns had undone and her braids had cascaded across her face and the mattress, she really did look like a goddess a real sight to see. Octane almost drooled and began to pump into her faster.

" _Ay, te adoro tanto mi amor!_ " he sang, he wanted to turn her on so he figured speaking his native tongue would do the trick. He was right of course, Lifeline loved it when he spoke Spanish, it made her even wetter. He had taught her a few phrases in Spanish so she could tell most of the time what he was saying. His pace picked up with each moment, his thrusting was rougher and faster and Lifeline was taking all of him.

" _Te deseo tanto!Te amo, eres todo mío!_ " He flipped her over to her side, now one leg was over her head, he thrust into her harder, he watched her whimper and fall apart from his touch. It was so mesmerizing he wanted more, Lifeline was put on her belly and stuck her ass up, nice and arched for her lover to enter.

"Come on _mi amor_ … fuck me hard…" Lifeline shook her ass side to side to lure him in, he smirked mischievously and gave her ass a good spank. Her cheek jiggled at the sudden strike and she couldn't help but yelp.

"Don't be so naughty Che…" He shook his finger and re-positioned himself to renter her. This time she backed herself onto his cock and slowly pushed her ass against him, it felt deeper the further she went. Octane rolled his head back and growled in satisfaction.

"That's my girl…" she smirked and thrust along with her rhythm. He watched her thick ass bounce against his cock, her juices were dripping from her beautiful pussy and it made a wonderful wet slapping noise. He grabbed her hips again and thrust into her harder again, he was becoming more ferocious he had bent down and wrapped his arm under her stomach and left sloppy kissed on her back. His other free hand he also tucked under her but used his fingers to rub her clit. It was pure ecstasy, pure bliss for her. She moaned and screamed Octane's name over and over again. Beads of sweat pooled down her forehead to her chin, their bodies were so wet and sloppy that they didn't even care anymore.

"Silva-Let me get on top before I come! Please love…" she gasped, she was read to explode soon, but she wanted to be on top and have control of her own pace before she could. Octane laughed and squeezed her tighter.

"Anything for you _hermosa_!" He kissed the back of her neck one last time and let go of her tummy, he pulled out of her, letting his cock flop on her ass check. She sat up quickly and pushed him down to his back.

"Woah!" He was surprised by how forceful she was and how quick she was to straddle him. It turned him on to see his woman know what she wants.

"Its my turn to show you how I like it Octavio…." She was hovering right over his cock right before she slammed her ass onto, taking ever last inch in at once. Lifeline screamed with pleasure and rotated her hips against his shaft. Octane was fucking loving every moment of his and rubbed her thighs.

"Faster, faster, faster! _Dios te amo!_ " Octane arched his back and thrust his hips inside of her, gripping her hips as hard as he could. Her breast bounced wildly and her hair was everywhere. This was it, they were both ready to climax the could both feel knots in their stomachs ready to burst.

"OCTAVIO!" She screamed as she felt a electrifying sensation serge through her body, the threw her head back and felt ready to pass out. With a few more thrust, Octane pumped his last stroke and felt a full load of himself released deep inside Ajay Che, she could feel his load fill her up and even ooze out of her. Octane had felt limp and let his body sink into the mattress, for once he was out of energy and wanted to pass out. Lifeline lifted herself up gently and watch Octanes long cock fall against his thigh and she let her body fall next to his. They both were panting and looked up at the dark ceiling, Octane had grabbed Lifeline and gave her a tight hug.

"What are ya doing Silva?" she smiled softly. He said nothing for a moment and just held her before lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"I love you Ajay Che." He pressed his lip on hers for one final kiss before they both shut their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms.


End file.
